Adventure
"Adventure" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Halt and Catch Fire, and the fifth episode of the series overall. It originally aired on June 29th, 2014 on AMC. Synopsis In hopes of acquiring new LCD technology for their computer, Gordon must ask a favor of his stepfather and his business connections. Meanwhile, Cameron has an unexpected encounter with Joe MacMillan Senior. Episode Overview The episode opens with Joe and Cameron's wake-up routine. Joe painfully moving due to the bruises he incurred at the hands of Bosworth's Sheriff friends. Cameron, on a trip to pick up the computer's new BIOS chip from the manufacturerthis is just silly as anyone in this business at that time would have a low cost EEPROM programmer in house to repeatedly build BIOS release candidates for testing and final approval. Manufactured PROMS were only contracted after the code was final and the product in production to reduce manufacturing cost of goods sold., wakes comfortably in a hotel room and treats herself to room service. Gordon returns home after another all-nighter and finds his in-laws gathered at breakfast for his father in laws birthday celebration. Gordon rudely turns down his father-in-law Gary's invitation to play golf as a birthday gift, saying "I have work to do" . Joanie Clark and Haley Clark intently watch TV on new wristwatches Gary bestowed upon them, further getting under Gordon's skin. Gary brags that he has negotiated an exclusive deal to sell the watch in his company's catalog. "the Japanese LOVE me!" he exclaims. With Joe standing by silently, Bosworth squirms as he attempts to pitch the PC to a group of customers, unable to answers questions of the relative merits of different processor chips and other Cardiff technical decisions. Bosworth' eyes beg Joe for help, who talks to them about their stocking policies, that Cardiff does not intend to compete with their house brands, and why Joe is happy to get the least attractive position in their stores. The retailers go wild like school kids raising hands with questions. More to be Added Cast & Characters :Starring *Lee Pace as Joe MacMillan *Scoot McNairy as Gordon Clark *Mackenzie Davis as Cameron Howe *Kerry Bishé as Donna Clark *Toby Huss as John Bosworth :Guest Starring *Annette O'Toole as Susan Emerson *Scott Michael Foster as Hunt Whitmarsh *John Getz as Joe MacMillan Sr. *Chris Mulkey as Gary Emerson *August Emerson as Malcolm Levitan :Uncredited *Matt Burke as Steve *Becky Boyd as Cardiff Administration *Brett Brooks as Coder *Alex Lee Corbit as Programmer *Craig Crumpton as Restaurant Patron *Scott Ledbetter as Arthur *Ben Proctor as Caddy :Co-Starring *Bianca Malinowski as Debbie *Pete Burris as Ed *Eric Goins as Larry *Randall P. Havens as Stan *Morgan Hinkleman as Joanie Clark *Alana Cavanaugh as Haley Clark *Cooper Andrews as Yo-Yo Engberk *Han Soto as Shuji Kobayashi *Scott Takeda as Hirohiko Taketa *Nick Arapoglou as Bellhop *Michael E. Sanders as KCYD DJ (Voice Only) *Brian Welch as Computerland Retailer Featured Music *Big Black Delta - “Capsize” - (2013) *Steve Miller Band - “Living in the U.S.A.” - (1968) Videos Inside Episode 105 - Adventure|Inside Episode - "Adventure" Talked About Scene - Episode 105 - Adventure|Talked About Scene - "Adventure" Trivia *Play the "ADVENTURE" GameAMC has contracted a modern day Web based update to the original ADVENTURE game that swept the industry in the days before Graphical games. Try YOUR hand at some real life geek-history! Party on at: http://www.amctv.com/shows/halt-and-catch-fire/colossal-cave-adventure/landing References ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes